Trzy razy
by milady97
Summary: A właściwie - więcej niż 3 razy. Lekkie zabarwienie BDSM. Rzut oka na trzy spotkania Sherlocka i Irene. Romans, ale nikt nikogo nie kocha. Moje opowiadanie "Dopóki muzyka nie przestanie grać" może być traktowanie jako wstęp/dłuższy opis do tego ficka.
1. Pierwszy raz

Brzęczenie w głowie Sherlocka narastało. Było coraz bardziej irytujące, coraz głośniejsze. Te wszystkie myśli pojawiające się w jego głowie, natrętne, bezwiedne, nie dające się powstrzymać i kontrolować. Nie dawały mu spokoju. Brzęczały i brzęczały, powodując koszmarny ból głowy. Mógłby wziąć działkę. Mógłby zapalić. Ale bardzo nie chciał do tego wracać, bo koniec końców zaciemniało mu to myślenie. Mógł coś przegapić. Walnął pięścią w blat biurka, mnąc w dłoni papierową kartkę. Musiał coś zrobić, potrzebował... potrzebował czegoś, tylko nie wiedział czego. Frustracja narastała.

Pani Watson przyszła z herbatą, ale nawrzeszczał na nią, przez co wyszła, kręcąc głową. Wpadł też John, ale widząc, w jakim nastroju jest Sherlock nawet nie próbował z nim rozmawiać. Geniusz został więc sam, z narastającym bólem głowy i wściekłością z powodu zastoju w sprawie.

Nagle jego telefon wydał z siebie westchnienie. Detektyw drgnął i odczytał wiadomość.

 _Wpadnę._

Nie odpisał, rzadko odpisywał. Ale brak otwartego sprzeciwu oznaczał zgodę. Zresztą, i tak się wyniesie po tym jak Sherlock na nią warknie, więc nie trudził się bezsensownym waleniem w klawisze.

Weszła bez pukania. Po cóż zresztą miałaby to robić. Zajęła fotel naprzeciwko biurka. Sherlock nie podniósł głowy, nie przywitał się, nie zmienił pozycji. Wpatrywała się w niego kilka sekund. Tyle wytrzymał, zanim wybuchnął.

\- Nie myśl tak głośno, skoro już jesteś, to nie do wytrzymania! - warknął.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował przerwy – szepnęła.

\- Nie potrzebuję cholernej przerwy. Potrzebuję heroiny. Albo plastrów. Albo zapalić.

\- Tego ci nie dam – pochyliła się, muskając jego zaciśniętą pięść palcami. - Ale mogę dać coś, co cię uspokoi. Wyciszy. Oczyści umysł. Ufasz mi?

Spojrzał na nią, zdziwiony.

\- Oszalałaś? Oczywiście, że ci nie ufam.

\- Chcę cię zbić na kwaśne jabłko – wyszeptała. - I sprawić, że będziesz o to błagał.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany.

Wstała, stanęła za nim i wplotła palce w jego włosy.

\- Pozwól mi sobie pomóc. Jeśli ci się nie spodoba, powiesz. I wtedy przestanę, na tym to polega, Sherlocku.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu. Bolesne pulsowanie nadal rozsadzało mu skronie. Cóż, wiedział, że niektórym ludziom, zwłaszcza z naturalnymi skłonnościami do dzierżenia władzy w pozostałych częściach życia, taka aktywność pomagała. Jego umysł w tej chwili i tak nie nadawał się do niczego. Nie straci czasu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał uważnie na Irene.

\- Dobrze.

\- Zgadzasz się?

\- Tak.

\- Chodź – wyciągnęła do niego rękę.

Zaprowadziła go do jego własnej sypialni. Zamknęła drzwi, choć w mieszkaniu nikogo nie było.

\- Zdejmij marynarkę – powiedziała cicho, ale to nie była prośba. To był rozkaz.

Sherlock nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, by ktokolwiek mu rozkazywał. Mimo tego usłuchał, ściągając z ramion marynarkę, patrząc uważnie na Irene.

\- Teraz spodnie.

Prychnął cicho, lekko rozbawiony. Odpinając pasek, nadal patrzył na jej twarz. Była podniecona, widział to, ale chyba nawet nie starała się tego ukryć. Jednocześnie w jej oczach, choć źrenice były powiększone, widział zdecydowane, stalowe zimno. Teraz była Kobietą. Zsunął spodnie razem ze skarpetkami, składając je starannie i kładąc na krześle, obok marynarki. Uwielbiał swoje garnitury.

Irene pokonała dwa kroki, które ich dzieliły, i stanęła bardzo blisko. Sherlock niespecjalnie zwracał na to uwagę, badał natomiast reakcje jej organizmu, to jak się zachowuje. Nigdy nie widział Dominatrix w pracy, a to było... nietypowe. Wobec tego ciekawe. Wyglądała na opanowaną, jej ruchy na przemyślane i kalkulowane, ale czerpała z tego przyjemność. To było słychać w jej oddechu. Sherlock był przekonany, że gdyby teraz zmierzył jej puls, były przyspieszony.

Powoli, zaczynając od najwyższego guzika, rozpięła jego koszulę. Przejechała paznokciem wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej, od szyi aż do pępka, zostawiając na jego skórze lekko czerwoną pręgę. Nie bolało. Usiadła na skraju łóżka i wskazała miejsce na swoich kolanach.

\- Połóż się.

Nadal wydawało mu się to śmiesznie. W żadnym wypadku nie podniecające. Ale było intrygujące, więc uklęknął powoli na materacu, po czym położył się na kolanach Irene, wspierając na łokciach. Nie widział w ten sposób jej twarzy ani ciała, co uniemożliwiało mu ocenę jej reakcji. Irene wzięła jego krawat i przewiązała mu nim oczy. Nie widział kompletnie nic. Poczuł dłoń Irene na swoich pośladkach, delikatnie głaskającą. To odczucie sklasyfikował gdzieś pomiędzy irytującym a obojętnym.

\- Gotowy? - spytała.

\- Tak.

Pierwsze uderzenie nie było mocne, ale uczucie było zdecydowanie bardziej przyjemne niż głaskanie. Konkretniejsze, intensywniejsze. Kolejne było mocniejsze, pośladki zapiekły. Przy następnym też. Po każdym następowało kilka sekund głaskania. Uderzenia narastały w siłę, ale... Sherlock nie miał ochoty się nigdzie ruszać. Zacisnął oczy i usta, odbierając uderzenia, skupiając na nich całą świadomość. Bo brzęczenie w jego głowie ustawało, myśli przestawały krążyć jak opętane, ból mijał. To uspokajało, jakimś cudem. Jego mózg przestawał pracować na najwyższych obrotach. Jakim cudem – zastanowi się później, bo poczuł, jak Irene zsuwa z niego bokserki i delikatnie dmucha na jego pośladki. Podmuch powietrza na jego uwrażliwionej skórze wywołał dziwny dreszcz. Dziwny, ale przyjemny, odczuwalny gdzieś w dole brzucha.

\- Chcesz jeszcze? - usłyszał z góry.

\- Tak – warknął, pochylając głowę.

Mógł niemalże poczuć, jak Irene się uśmiecha. Potem uderzyła znowu, i odczucie dłoni uderzającej w jego nagi pośladek było jeszcze lepsze, jeszcze bardziej bolesne, intensywne, jeszcze bardziej obezwładniające. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc z cichym westchnieniem, a Irene wymierzała kolejne klapsy. Uderzenie, ból, dotyk, uderzenie, ból, dotyk... Prosty rytm, który uciszył jego szalone myśli. Już nie brzęczały, nie powodowały migreny. Odzyskał jasność umysłu.

Na koniec Irene znów poświęciła chwilę na głaskanie go po pośladkach, ale tym razem nie odbierał tego jako irytujące. Bardziej... kojące, wyciszające. Wiedział, że jego tyłek jest prawdopodobnie czerwony jak diabli, ale nie dbał o to. Poczuł, jak jego bokserki wracają na miejsce i jak kobieta odwiązuje przepaskę z jego oczu.

\- Możesz już wstać – powiedziała łagodnie Irene.

Podniósł się na łokciach. Lekko zakręciło mu się w głowie, gdy jego ciało wracało do pionu, ale zignorował to. Usiadł obok niej na łóżku, powstrzymując grymas na twarzy. Bolało.

\- Potrzebujesz teraz czegoś? - spytała. Spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Powinienem?

\- Różni ludzie różnie to odbierają. Niektórzy potrzebują rozmowy, inni kontaktu fizycznego, przytulenia...

\- Nie bądź śmieszna.

Milczeli chwilę.

\- Pomogło – to nie było pytanie. Ale Sherlock i tak skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Tak. To nic niezwykłego, że oddanie kontroli w czyjeś ręce powoduje automatycznie podporządkowanie się i uczucie satysfakcji. Intensywność doznań może zacierać granice pomiędzy bólem a przyjemnością.

Irene sięgnęła do kieszeni swojego żakietu, którego nadal nie zdjęła, i podała mu tubkę jakiejś maści.

\- Możesz tego później potrzebować, jeśli chcesz sprawiać pozory, że to co właśnie się wydarzyło nie miało miejsca.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedział odruchowo, wpatrując się w nią. Ale myślami był daleko, widziała to.

Wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia. Gdy była już w drzwiach, Sherlock nie zmieniając pozycji zadał pytanie.

\- Czy to co robisz, zawsze wywołuje u ciebie podniecenie?

\- Skąd wiesz, że byłam podniecona? - kącik jej ust powędrował do góry. - Nie mogłeś nic zobaczyć.

\- To nie odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

\- To także.

\- Mięśnie twoich ud delikatnie się zaciskały. Twój oddech stawał się płytszy. No i twoje perfumy pachniały inaczej, feromony wpływały na subtelne zmiany zapachu.

\- Widać nie da się pana oślepić, panie Holmes.

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nią zamknęły, komórka Sherlocka wydała z siebie westchnienie.

 _To nie to co robię, to pan, panie Holmes._

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i wrócił do pracy. Za chwilę przerwał mu kolejny sms.

 _Chodźmy na kolację. Nie jestem głodna._


	2. Drugi raz

Sherlock Holmes rzadko pracował poza swoim terenem, poza Londynem. Lubił mieć zdecydowaną przewagę nad wszystkimi, a jego znajomości, wiedza na temat miasta i wszystkiego, co ważne taką przewagę dawała. Ale czasem dawał się skusić. Sprawa Dublińska wydawała się ciekawa. Kulturalny bar, z rodzaju tych na poziomie. I ktoś mordujący ludzi na parkiecie, niezauważony. Tego detektyw nie mógł sobie odpuścić. Siedział więc teraz przy jednym ze stolików, wpatrując się w tańczące pary. Wypatrując ofiary i być może, mordercy.

Nagle usłyszał dźwięk kroków, bardzo znajomy. Szpilki od Louboutina, czerwone, z jasnymi podeszwami. A w szpilkach Irene Adler przysiadła się do jego stolika.

\- O, Irene, świetnie że jesteś. Potrzebowałem dobrej tancerki, która nie będzie mnie dekoncentrować.

Wstał i wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Podała mu rękę, on poprowadził ją na parkiet i zaczęli lawirować pomiędzy tańczącymi parami. Tańczyła cudownie, miękko pozwalając się prowadzić, nie gubiąc rytmu. Jej też sprawiało to przyjemność. Sherlock wiedział, jak prowadzić. Zastanawiało ja, czy w łóżku też potrafiłby poprowadzić.

\- Nie jesteś zaskoczony, że mnie widzisz – zauważyła.

\- Nie, wiedziałem, że jesteś w Dublinie. I że nie oprzesz się okazji, żeby mnie zobaczyć.

\- Stałam się przewidywalna?

\- Być może.

Obrócił ją zręcznie, tak, że miał teraz widok na drugą stronę sali. Rozmawiając, nie patrzył na nią.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że dobrze tańczę?

\- To oczywiste. Sposób, w jaki się trzymasz, chodzisz, twoje wyczucie rytmu i ciała drugiego człowieka w tym co robisz - to podstawa w tańcu. A w tym co robisz jesteś najlepsza. W tańcu powinnaś więc być przynajmniej dobra.

\- Spełniam standardy?

\- Nie narzekam.

\- Wiesz, kto będzie następną ofiarą?

\- Oczywiście. Widzisz kobietę, blondynkę, nieco przy kości? Z dżentelmenem w szarym garniturze, który nie jest jej mężem?

Rozejrzała się i skinęła głową.

\- On. Morderca karze niewiernych. Bawi się w wymierzanie sprawiedliwości.

\- A on gdzie jest?

Nachylił się do jej ucha.

\- Tuż za mną – szepnął. - Patrz na niego. Przyłapiemy go na gorącym uczynku. Chcę zobaczyć, jak to robi – w jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki podekscytowania.

Mężczyzna wyglądał zwyczajnie. Niezbyt wysoki, niezbyt chudy, ale i nie gruby. Wtapiał się w tłum, mimo że nie miał partnerki. Zbliżył się do pary. Sherlock poprowadził Irene bliżej. Gdy zobaczył, jak jegomość wyciąga z marynarki strzykawkę, wiedział już wszystko. Puścił Irene, zostawiając ją samą na parkiecie, i chwycił mężczyznę za rękę. Z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy. Uwielbiał to uczucie.

Gdy skończył z formalnościami, dzwonieniem na policję i sztucznym uśmiechaniem się do zdjęć, Irene już nie było. Trochę żałował, bo tańczyła dobrze. A Sherlock uwielbiał tańczyć, do czego niechętnie się przyznawał. To wydawało się takie zwyczajne i ludzkie. Ale to lubił. Zapłacił więc rachunek i skierował się do swojego pokoju hotelowego. Wracał do Londynu następnego dnia rano.

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Niedawno ktoś tu wchodził, klamka była ciepła. Poczuł zapach jej perfum. Co ona tu robiła i czego chciała? Pchnął drzwi, przewidując, że są otwarte. Nie pomylił się. Siedziała na jego łóżku. W bieliźnie. Czarnej, koronkowej, drogiej. I bardzo delikatnej. Jej usta wygięły się w uśmiechu.

\- Chodźmy na kolację.

\- Obawiam się, że mogą cię nie wpuścić w tym stroju – zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Nigdy nie miałeś ochoty spróbować?

\- Nie.

\- Jesteś aseksualny?

\- Nigdy nie sprawdzałem.

\- I nie chcesz?

\- Nie. Irene, jeśli szukasz ofiary, to jestem pewien, że masz tu owiniętych wokół palca wielu ludzi.

\- Och, ja to wiem – wstała i podeszła do niego. Zdjęła mu z ramion marynarkę. Nie wiedział, czemu jej na to pozwolił. - Chcę ciebie, Sherloku, bo ciebie nie miałam. Chcę się przekonać, czy jesteś ekspertem i geniuszem w każdej dziedzinie.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem.

\- Nawet jeśli nie próbowałeś.

\- Tak.

Sięgnęła rękami do góry i zaczęła rozwiązywać jego krawat. Gdy pozbyła się supła, chwyciła za dwa końce krawata i przyciągnęła Sherlocka bliżej. Ich usta dzieliły centymetry, a on nadal doskonale nad sobą panował.

\- Co ja będę z tego miał? - spytał spokojnie.

\- Mnie.

Parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową.

\- Jak mówiłem, nie jestem zainteresowany.

\- Dobrze – przewróciła oczami. - Wiem, że pracujesz nad sprawą A.G.R.A. Że ocalał jeszcze jeden z nich. I wiem, że nie możesz go namierzyć.

\- A wiesz, to, ponieważ...?

\- Ponieważ Mycroft...

\- Na miłość boską, nawet mój brat?

\- Nie zawsze trzeba z kimś sypiać, Sherlocku – parsknęła śmiechem. - Czasem wystarczy mieć, jak to mówił Magnussen, odpowiedni punkt nacisku.

Skinął głową.

\- Mogę ci podać, gdzie człowiek którego szukasz jest, jak wygląda teraz i pod jakim imieniem go znajdziesz.

Wpatrywał się w nią, zastanawiając się, czemu tak ważne informacje decyduje się oddać praktycznie za darmo. Nie kłamała. Interesował ją tylko seks... z nim. To będzie ciekawe.

\- Cóż, jeszcze nigdy nie handlowałem swoim ciałem. To będzie coś nowego.

Powoli nachylił się do jej ust i pocałował ją, jednocześnie wplatając jedną rękę w jej włosy, a druga przyciągając kobietę do siebie. Nie spodziewała się tego, z jej ust wyrwał się się dźwięk sugerujący zaskoczenie, na co Sherlock uśmiechnął się z wyższością i pogłębił pocałunek.

Nikt nie jest dobry za pierwszym razem. O ile nie jest cholernym Sherlockiem Holmesem. Był druzgocący. Wiedział dokładnie, jak to robić, gdzie powinny być jego palce, gdzie powinien być jego język. Wiedział, jak sprawić, żeby ktoś wił się pod jego dotykiem, czuł przyjemność do tego stopnia, że Sherlock właściwie nie musiałby nawet wchodzić... ale gdy to zrobił, to było jak wybuch, jak trzęsienie ziemi. Sherlock był jak żywioł nie do opanowania.

Dla Sherlocka to było jak granie na skrzypcach. Wiedział dokładnie, gdzie nacisnąć, gdzie przytrzymać, a gdzie szarpnąć, jak delikatnie przeciągać smyczkiem po strunach, a czasem gwałtownie, mocno, stanowczo. To było jak muzyka, i dawało taką samą satysfakcję i przyjemność jak granie, tworzenie, komponowanie. Zabawa dźwiękiem. Pięknem. Bo Sherlock po prostu był wirtuozem.

Opadli na poduszki niemal jednocześnie, z wciąż nierównymi oddechami. Oboje stracili kontrolę, a przecież właśnie oni, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, nigdy nie tracą nad sobą panowania.

\- Nie spodziewałam się tego – powiedziała Irene, unosząc się na łokciu. Popatrzyła w twarz detektywa, próbując odczytać z niej jakieś emocje podobne do tych, które widziała przed chwilą, ale on już nad sobą panował. Jego wyraz twarzy znów był obojętny.

\- Czego?

\- Że będziesz tak świetny.

\- Mówiłem ci.

Leżeli chwilę w ciszy. Znów odezwała się Irene.

\- Co wolisz?

\- W sensie?

\- Co bardziej sprawia, że krew szybciej krąży w twoich żyłach – ja czy rozwiązywanie zagadek?

\- Głupie pytanie. Oczywiście, że zagadki – uśmiechnął się.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech i położyła głowę na poduszce. Przymknęła oczy.

\- Co robisz? - zaniepokojony głos Sherlocka przerwał ciszę.

\- Zostaję.

\- Po co? - spytał szczerze zdziwiony.

\- Bo chcę spać – mruknęła, układając się wygodniej. - Nie zabieraj mi kołdry.


	3. Trzeci raz

_865 Harrow Rd._

Sherlock z namysłem obrócił telefon w dłoni, wpatrując się w wiadomość. Irene już wcześniej tak robiła. Gdy chciała się spotkać, wysyłała tylko adres, pod którym aktualnie była. Od ostatniego razu spotkali się kilka razy. Tym razem nie był to handel informacjami. Spotkania sprawiały przyjemność. Ona również bezustannie pisała do niego różne smsy, na które Sherlock tradycyjnie nie odpisywał. Uśmiechał się tylko czasem z celnie rzuconego żartu.

Ale coś tu Sherlockowi nie grało, coś było nie tak. Nauczył się ufać swoim przeczuciom, bo one były powodowane przez podświadomość, coś do czego detektyw nie miał dostępu (i nad czym bardzo ubolewał). Zabrał więc broń, tak na wszelki wypadek.

Sherlock Holmes nigdy nie pomylił się tak spektakularnie. Nigdy przedtem, nigdy potem – nigdy jak wtedy, gdy uznał, że Jim Moriarty nie żyje. Miał ku temu wszelkie przesłanki, ale widocznie nie był wtedy w tak doskonałym stanie psychicznym, jak sądził. Może jednak stres na niego wpłynął. Bo Moriarty stał przed nim, na ulicy, trzymając w dłoniach telefon Irene Adler. Pomachał do detektywa radośnie, a potem wskazał na dach budynku, przed którym się znajdowali. Na dachu stała Irene Adler, trzymana na muszce przez człowieka Moriartego.

\- Teraz naprawdę zginiesz, Sherloku Holmesie – Moriarty zaczął śmiać się jak opętany, bez skrępowania, radośnie.

Sherlock, jak w zwolnionym tempie, usłyszał strzał i zaraz potem zobaczył jak ciało Irene uderza o Londyński bruk.

\- Spaliłem cię. Mówiłem że cię spalę. Mówiłem, że spalę twoje serce – szczerzy się Moriarty, ale Sherlock go nie słuchał.

Podbiegł i klęknął przy Irene, wściekły, tak bardzo wściekły. Położył swoje długie palce na jej nadgarstku, przyłożył ucho do klatki piersiowej. Nie oddychała, nie miała pulsu. Była martwa. Bo Moriarty nie zrozumiał, on wszystko opacznie pojął. Myślał, że on i Irene się kochają a tak wcale nie jest, nigdy nie było. Zacisnął pięści na jej płaszczu. Nigdy tak nie było.

Chyba krzyknął, chyba do niego strzelił, ale to już było bez znaczenia. Tym razem przegrał, choć Moriarty był – koniec końców – martwy. Przegrał tą bitwę, bo stracił żołnierza. I to takiego, który mógłby się z nim równać. Który się z nim równał, poprawił się w myślach.

Cały wieczór spędził na graniu, przeciąganiu smyczkiem po strunach, a jego skrzypce wydawały z siebie na przemian smutne i pełne wściekłości melodie. Pomagało, muzyka zawsze nieco uspokajała jego myśli. Nie powinien się obwiniać. Zdecydowanie nie powinien się obwiniać. Przecież Irene była... była Kobietą, wiedziała, jakie ryzyko się z tym wiąże. Żyła szybko i intensywnie. To nie była jego wina.

Więc skąd się bierze to ssące uczucie w klatce piersiowej?

Odłożył skrzypce i potarł skronie. Z wahaniem wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Od kiedy pierwszy raz zbiła go na kwaśne jabłko, już nich nie potrzebował. To był lepszy sposób na natłok myśli i brzęczące bóle głowy. Ale teraz... Otworzył okno, odetchnął ciężkim Londyńskim powietrzem. Odpalił papierosa i zaciągnął się, wpatrując w przestrzeń przed sobą i czekając na moment, w którym myśli przestaną go dręczyć.

Zamiast tego telefon zawibrował mu w kieszeni. Wyjął go, odczytał wiadomość i znieruchomiał. Kąciki jego ust uniosły się.

 _Zapomniałeś? Mnie się nie da zabić. Chodźmy na obiad._

\- Irene Adler – powiedział, bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek określonego. Zaciągnął się ponownie, śmiejąc się. - Kobieta!


End file.
